


A Knight's Truth

by EmpressOfAU



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Love, Mild one sided pining, Shamir is an amazing girlfriend, nothing but happy here, soff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfAU/pseuds/EmpressOfAU
Summary: Catherine has been in love with Lady Rhea for years, and has always been the most important person in her life. But she also loves her partner and girlfriend Shamir.The moment when Catherine finally realizes who truly is the most important person in her life.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	A Knight's Truth

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone in the Garreg Mach RP discord who puts up with me screaming about these two. To the amazing talent who RP's Shamir and feeds me all the beautiful gay wife content. And to the one we all stan who gave me the prompt for this drabble in the first place. (You both know who you are)

It took her awhile to realize it, which in her defense, seemed fair. After all she’d been in love with Lady Rhea for so many years. Catherine had devoted her life to the archbishop and she never regretted it for a second. 

But there was also Shamir. Catherine never expected to fall for the outwardly stoic, but inwardly very sweet, kind, and thoughtful mercenary. But fall she did. Nor did she ever expect her feelings to be returned. But returned they were. 

Catherine loved Shamir, she loved how at a glance everyone thought she was so cold and hostile, but really she was the biggest softy. How she was always concerned with how hard the chefs worked, never once complaining about the food, even when Catherine  _ knew _ she hated it. How Shamir always made sure the various cats around the monastery were well taken care of, always the first one to know when a new one had shown up or one was sick. The little things she always did to help the students in their training. 

Frankly, anyone who thought Shamir was cold or emotionless was just an asshole in Catherine’s eyes and not worthy of even being in the mercenary’s presence. She was always kind and thoughtful in both word and action. Always knew when Catherine was having a bad day and made it her mission to cheer the knight up.

Their relationship was pretty much smooth sailing. Sure they had the occasional disagreement or heated argument, but they always managed to talk it through. Mostly thanks to Shamir being calm and level headed enough to work through Catherine’s stubbornness. 

But the thing that Catherine was most thankful for? Was that Shamir understood her love for Lady Rhea. There was no jealousy, no hidden bitterness. Shamir simply accepted it for what it was. Catherine loved the mercenary, would do almost anything for her, but Lady Rhea was, and always would be in a league of her own, would always come first. At least, that’s what the knight thought. 

* * *

It was an established tradition of sorts. Every evening, Catherine would bring Lady Rhea supper. The archbishop was an incredibly busy woman and often forgot to eat. Yes, anyone could have done it, but Catherine wanted the responsibility to be hers. Not only did it allow her to ensure Lady Rhea was properly taken care of, but it also helped her feel closer to the most powerful, inspirational woman in all of Fodlan. 

They would usually spend at least an hour together, just chatting. Sometimes about work, sometimes telling random stories. Mostly it was Catherine who talked and Lady Rhea just listened with that serene, beautiful smile on her face. Sometimes, if Catherine was lucky enough, she would even laugh, the melodious sound filling the chamber. No choir could ever compete with that sound. 

And Shamir never complained, never voiced her dissatisfaction that they could never have dinner together at a normal time because Catherine was too busy doing a job that was, by all standards, not her responsibility. Shamir just waited patiently for her to be finished, always having a dish waiting for Catherine so she didn’t have to go through the line. Hell, sometimes Shamir would beat her to the kitchen and have a plate ready for her to take to Lady Rhea. 

There were times when Catherine really thought she didn’t deserve Shamir. Someone who could understand her and love her so unconditionally that she wasn’t bothered by the fact that her girlfriend was blatantly in love with another woman. Maybe it was the fact that Shamir also knew nothing would ever come of it. Maybe she was just that great. No matter what it was, Catherine was eternally grateful. 

So they settled into their blissful routine. Happy. Happier than Catherine had ever been. Things changed for her slowly, such small things. 

One day when Shamir laughed at one of Catherine’s stupid jokes, the knight smiled, watching the woman, utterly enraptured, thinking only that it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Better even than the Archbishop.

A few weeks later, when Shamir looked over at her, smiling gently, the sunlight hitting her midnight hair perfectly to show off the subtle hues of blue and purple hidden within, her rich, deep violet eyes crinkled just slightly at the corners with her smile. All Catherine could think was how beautiful the mercenary was, more so even than Lady Rhea. 

Then the next month a near argument about how Shamir may one day might leave the knights and what that would mean for them. They had both been upset, especially Catherine. The prospect of losing Shamir was something that broke her heart. But it was when Shamir finally just blurted it out, telling Catherine that she should just come. Leave the knights. Catherine hadn’t been able to answer that, shocked by not only the offer, but also the implications. Yet, that lack of answer should have been enough, should have hinted at what was coming. But the stubborn knight still couldn’t see it. 

Things returned to normal and Catherine forgot about the argument. It was a few months later that it happened. Perhaps it caught her off guard because somewhere she had been imagining such a realization would be far more dramatic. She’d been expecting some life or death situation, some moment where she had to  _ choose, _ where her heart would finally be split in two and she had to choose one woman over the other. 

But that was far from reality. It happened in the middle of the week, a night that was exactly the same as every other. Catherine had spent the day training, even helping a few of the students. She’d brought Shamir lunch, since the archer had been too busy to meet her in the dining hall. They’d shared a quick kiss farewell after and continued about their days. 

Then, without thought, at dinner time, Catherine walked into Shamir’s quarters. The sniper was reclined on her bed, reading something as she looked up at the knight with a confused expression that went unnoticed. 

Catherine collapsed onto the bed with a sigh, resting her head on the sniper’s stomach as she released a sound of contentment. 

“Gods why did today feel so long?” Catherine mused, oblivious to her partners look of confusion. “I know we saw each other at lunch and you’re gonna call me sappy, but if feels like forever since I’ve seen you.” Catherine finally rolled onto her back, looking up at her partner, taking in the deeply furrowed brows. “Shamir? What’s wrong?” 

“What are you doing here?” The sniper’s tone clearly mirrored the expression on her face. 

“Well gee, thanks,” Catherine snorted, rolling her eyes at her partner before smirking playfully. “Glad you’re so happy to see me.”

“No, I didn’t mean--” Shamir’s mouth snapped closed and she shook her head, hair swishing with the movement, drawing Catherine’s gaze for a moment. “I mean, don’t you have somewhere else to be?” 

This time it was Catherine’s brows to furrow, her brain working hard to try and think of something she’d forgotten. “No...I’m off duty.”

“You...don’t you need to take Rhea supper?”

Catherine fell silent, her heart beating louder for some reason. Shit. She’d...she’d forgotten. Completely forgotten. All she’d been able to think about was coming to see Shamir, laying down and just relaxing with the sniper. Letting herself fill with that gentle, warm feeling of contentment and happiness she always felt when they were together. 

“I guess I forgot,” Catherine mumbled, her brows still creased. How had she forgotten? She hadn’t forgotten once in the years since she started doing it. 

“Cat, you never forget about Rhea. You okay?” Worry replaced the confusion, softening Shamir’s sharp features, and making Catherine’s heart swell. 

“Yeah...yeah I’m good. I’m sure someone else will do it.”

“Cat, you can go get her dinner. You know I don’t care. I’m happy to wait.”

“I know you are.” Catherine spoke without thinking, azure eyes flicking back to those endlessly deep pools of violet. “But I don’t want to go.”

“Why not?” Shamir’s expression was so open, so honest, full of nothing but caring and concern as she gazed down at the knight. 

Catherine swallowed thickly. It finally hit her in that moment. It wasn’t the big dramatic moment she’d always imagined. No frantic life or death, no potentially relationship ending argument. Just Shamir looking at her with love and concern. Just this feeling of happiness the knight had never been able to find  _ anywhere _ else. It should have been shocking, but somehow, it wasn’t. Accepting it was as easy as sinking into Shamir’s arms. 

The knight smiled up at her, the smile so gentle Shamir would remember it forever. She reached up, tucking that lovely midnight hair behind the sniper’s ear, Catherine’s voice a mere whisper as she spoke the truth that came so easily now. 

“You’re more important.” 

  
  



End file.
